The field of this invention relates to noise muffling devices, and more particularly to a noise muffler to be used in connection with sailboats.
In the construction of sailboats, it is common that the main mast of the sailboat be from between thirty to one hundred feet in length. In the past, the most common material of construction of the mast was wood. However, in the past few years, a metal mast, which is constructed of aluminium, has been used. Such masts are hollow. This hollow chamber extends from the bottom of the mast to the top of the mast.
It is normally desirable to mount certain devices on top of the mast, such as a wind direction vane, a light, an antenna, etc. This means that there has to be a wire or cable extending from the boat to the device at the top of the mast. Since the mast is hollow, a convenient location for the wire and cable is through the interior of the mast.
During the time a sailboat is at anchor, the sailboat is constantly rolled by wave action. This slight rolling action causes the wires or cables within the mast to slap into the wall of the internal chamber of the mast which creates noise. This noise is continuous and, needless to say, can quickly become extremely irritating to the occupants of the boat. This irritation is most undesirable if the occupants are trying to sleep.
In the past, one way to overcome this slapping action was to fill the mast with some type of material which holds the wires and cables in a fixed position not permitting them to move relative to the mast. A common type of filling material would be a plastic foam. This plastic foam would be added in liquid form which would then harden into a solid unit.
However, periodically it may be required to perform some maintenance on the wire and or cable which is located within the mast. The cable or wire may need to be replaced. Also, there may be a need to install another wire or cable into the mast due to the installing of another device at the top of the mast. Therefore, it is necessary that the filling material of the mast be completely removed prior to completing of any of the previous procedures. This removal of the filling material and the replacing with new material after the performing of the desired task, can become extremely expensive, as well as time consuming.
There is a need to utilize some form of a device which can be located within the interior of the mast which prevents noise from occurring by movement of wires or cables within the mast, which can be installed easily on existing equipment by even the most unskilled individual and also can be readily removed from the mast to gain unhindered access into the interior chamber of the mast.